


Highscool is Hell when you like Heather Chandler

by GhostWriterJT



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Chansaw, Closeted Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Heather Chandler, i finally have a beta reader, ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterJT/pseuds/GhostWriterJT
Summary: what happens when veronica dosnt fall for jason dean. when she has the common sense to know that something is'nt completely sane about him, he might be hot but veronica knows you don't just carry a gun into school for no reason.and heather, heather might be the mythic bitch who rules over the whole school but shes not all bad, sure she has some walls but veronica can tell shes just trying to get through her senior year too. and damn, her hair just happens to look so very, and she radiates confidence, its kind of hot.yes this is a chansaw fic. I'm sorry in advance if some of the characters end up being assholes later in the story.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney, well kurt/ram is brought up in later chapters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is gonna be a chansaw fic because ive been meaning to get to writing one eventually. Just an fyi more often than not heather referrs to chandler. The other one’s go by their last names, after all heather is “head bitch.” 
> 
> in later chapters their will be some homophobia so be warrned. Also later on there might be smut but its gonna be light stuff. (i cant write smut to save my life and its not like ive even tried to before.)
> 
> This chapter is just a kind of introduction to the fic, the main diffrence is veronica is actally smart and knows guys who carry guns to school are crazy and to stay away from them. Also this is mainly based off of the movies but ya know i might mention stuff from the musicial.
> 
> Plz leave comments and advice i already have all 15 chapters outlined and all i need to do is write them. Ps: im a slut for kudos. 
> 
> Sorry for the long note  
> -xoxo, a really gay enby who want a GF and a farm.

Veronica scribbles furiously into her diary. Kurt and ram were pricks crashing into any unknowing victim in the halls and smacking the lunch trays of ‘nerds’. Two of those very nerds happened to be herself and her best friend Betty Finn. The door to the bathroom opened and some faintly familiar voices began to speak.

One girl entered the stall next to veronica, making the girl freeze and pull up her legs so she did not get caught. Vomiting could be heard, Veronica wanted to check on the girl but quickly decided against it when she heard one of the other girls insult the one in the stall. Veronica recognized that voice now, it was Heather chandler herself.

What was her luck today, she got her lunch tray slammed on the floor and now she had to miss class to hide from the worst yet most popular girls in school. If it had just been the yellow one she would have been fine MAC seemed like the nicest out of the heathers, but she just so happened to be stuck with the traffic light trio.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens once more and the two heathers who weren't vomiting went quiet. “Skipping class?” the teacher Veronica recognized as Mrs. Flemming piqued in.

“We’re helping heather,” chandler chimes in as Duke begins vomiting once again. “As you can see I'm very worried she might be sick.” Veronica can feel the smugness in Chandler's voice.

“No excuses,” Flemming says as Veronica opens the stall. “Well well, who do we have here?”

Veronica hands Flemming a hall pass she had written, “Veronica Sawyer, we’re on a hall pass for the yearbook committee.” Flemming sighs before returning the hall pass upset her bust had been unsuccessful. As Veronica turns around she suddenly freezes. The heathers were all together now looking at her skeptically.

“Who are you?” heather asked looking veronica up and down. By the look on her face veronica could tell the girl didn't exactly like her.

“Veronica saw-” she gets cut off my heather, Veronica instantly taking a step back once she sees the glare duke is giving her behind heather.

“No, I asked who are you.” Heather scoffed perfectly manicured red nails snatching at the paper in Veronica's hand. “Hmm…” heather laughs before showing the hall pass to the other two heathers. “Not bad.”  
“I-i-i do report cards and permission slips too, not just hall passes….” veronica squeaks meekly. “C-can i sit at your table just once... “ veronica fidgets nervously. “I mean if people thought you tolerated me then they might leave me alone.”

Duke scoffed, “dressed like that? In your dreams nerd.” Duke's eyes flicked to heathers before she shrank back.

Heather chandler glared at her making the girl jump, “Shut Up Heather!”

“Sorry heather.”

Heather walks up to veronica putting her hand onto her cheek, “for a greasy little nobody with ratty clothes you sure do have good bone structure.”

Veronica nodded, face flushing slightly eyes trained on heather. She heard McNamara say something about symmetry and meat cleavers but she had basically droned it out. Heather chandler thought she had potential… well that's what veronica got from that.

“Tomorrow dress in something less ratty and you can sit with us.” she says poking veronica in the chest. “Duke your brush,” she turns to McNamara, “and mac your makeup.” Heather proceeds to do Veronicas makeup telling her to show up to school with it looking exactly as she showed her, ‘otherwise veronica sawyer would be a nobody’.

….

Veronica ended up going to the mall after school to buy an outfit that she thought would be acceptable to the Heathers within her allowance’s budget. The next day she showed up exactly how heather chandler had told her to.   
Makeup done perfectly, she had to re-do it twice to make sure it met Heathers standards, and clothing to match the new look. Once lunch-time had arrived McNamara had waved her over to the table excitedly.”Ronnie over here!” as veronica sat down mac tilted her head. “Ronnie is ok right?” veronica nods, she wouldn't exactly say no even if she had minded. “Great!” McNamara clapped her hands squealing.

How was she even a heather? She is so bubbly and nice.

“Those clothes are acceptable but we should go shopping later”, heather chimes in. “there not exactly heather brand.'' Veronica sighed and nodded; she had tried to pick something a bit more her style but clearly that wasn't good enough.

The three of the heathers began to chit-chat until Kurt and Ram had entered the cafeteria. “Hey ladies!” Ram said, taking a seat next to chandler with as much grace as a dead slug. “You want to go to a party tonight?”

“Get lost ape brains, were not interested.” Chandler quipped. The other two nodding in agreement.

Ram raises a brow at veronica, “And what about you blue?”

“Fuck off.” veronica said with a wave of confidence as the heathers nodded in approval towards her. The two huffed and walked off upset they had been rejected by heathers plus one, ready to vent on the nearest nerd.

“As i was saying,” Heather began, “we need to do our lunch-time poll. Here's the question.” Heather reads the question to herself lips moving as she mumbled the words under her breath. “This is so stupid, get a load of this.” “if you win five million dollars from publishers sweepstake, but on the same day what’s his face gives you a check, aliens land on earth and say they’re going to blow up the world in two days, what would you do?”

“That's such a weird question.” mac says nodding thoughtfully. 

Heather and Veronica go over to the jocks asking them the question. And of course they get no noteworthy answer. Same with the next table they walk up to. “Who’s going to answer this damn question.” heather moans.

“We could try other tables?” veronica asks.

“And associate with losers no way.”

“Well you want answers.”

“Fine.”

“R-really?”

“Yes are you deff or stupid? now come on!’

Veronica nods, “y-yes heather.” she had never expected heather to heed her advice. The two go from table to table before they land on their very last one. Jason Dean, the new boy, his hair was a dark chestnut brown and he wore a trench-coat over his toned form. Veronica of course was totally into him, he radiated bad boy vibes. 

“Greetings and salutations heather and friend. Where is the rest of the traffic squad?” veronica chuckles earning a glare from heather.

“Does it matter jesse james?” she asks with almost a bored tone.

“I suppose not, the less of you the better. So what would you ladies need from a man like me?”

“So we have this really stupid question.” veronica starts.

“Stupid questions do not exist comeing from you.”

“Well…“if you win five million dollars and aliens land on earth and say they’re going to blow up the world in two days, what would you do?”

“That really is a stupid question.”

“I told you.” veronica nods.

“Well I'd have to say I would probably row out to the middle of a lake. Bring along my sax, some tequila, and some Bach”

“How very”

The two of them go back and forth, Jason clearly flirting with veronica. “Let's go veronica! We don't need you drooling over trench-coat here.” 

“Bye.” veronica waves as she is dragged off by heather.

“Bye.”

Once the two had sat down at the table heather bitched to her about how JD was not the type she should be associated with if she wanted to be a heather. McNamara nodded in agreement and duke piqued in saying he probably had a gun in that trench-coat.

Oh the irony. Kurt and Ram had seen veronica’ chat with the hot shot himself, ending up in a fight. Rambling something about a ‘no fags allowed’ rule. Once thoroughly annoyed JD pulled out a gun. Holy shit he has a gun. He shot it right between Kurt and Ram. Several students who had been watching the fight backed away and Veronica swore she heard a guy on the football team scream like a girl.

Maybe heather chandler was right, he probably was a Psycho. Afterall who the hell brings a gun to school? She turned to heather who had a smug i told you so look on her face completely unfazed by what had just transpired. “See, he’s not part of our crowd, he's one of the crazies.”

Veronica nodded, “and you were right.” this seemed to be the answer she had been looking for. Giving veronica an approving look and talking to the other heathers about their plans to go to the mall later.  
“You will be able to go with us right veronica?” McNamara asks.

Veronica had spaced off, “hmm what? Sorry i was thinking.”

“You going to the mall with us?”

“Oh uh, yea totally i just gotta call my parents after school. The school office has a phone.”

Chandler scoffs, “you can use mine, we wouldn't be caught dead using the schools phone.”

Veronica nods, “r-right…”

…..  
After school veronica goes to the mall with the heathers. “What's your fave color?” McNamara asked. Veronica raised her brow looking at her current clothing as if it hadn't given her away.

“B-blue” Veronica watches as the yellow clad heather skips off down an aisle of clothing. Once she returns she has several options for clothing.

“Navy blue or baby blue?” She shows Veronica the clothing in her hands eager for Veronica's answer.

“Navy..” Veronica cringes not sure how McNamara will respond, “...but not too dark.” the girl nods happly before skipping away yet again.

Veronica looked around spotting the other two heathers looking through clothing racks. They really didn't have to help her pick out these clothes. Heck she wasn't even sure if she had the money to pay them back she thought looking down at a few price tags.

I'm gonna have to get real good at kissing their ass’s veronica chuckled at this. Maybe if she got good at doing that she would be able to get through her senior year with ease.

She looked over to the heathers who were now all huddled together talking before they looked over to veronica and began to walk over. “Here try these on '' heather handed Veronica a pile of cloths and then pointed to McNamara’s pile. Veronica nodded more clothing being added to what was already in her hands. 

Before she had the chance to escape to the dressing room duke put a single outfit on top of the pile veronica now had. Veronica tossed the clothes down, grabbing an outfit and putting it on. It looked similar to what the heathers wore that day. A blazer, white shirt underneath and a skirt that was a little too short for her liking.

Veronica opened the door searching the heathers faces for approval. Mac gave her a thumbs up and a smile, duke rolled her eyes but still nodded, and heather. Veronica was now looking at heather who was eyeing her up and down. “Better, now hurry up and try on more cloths.”

Veronica let out a sigh of relief before trying on more clothes and yet again showing them to the girls who had picked them out. Once they were done veronica had walked out of the store with at least 4 bags of clothes. She tried to protest as heather swiped her card. After all she didn't need this many clothes.

All veronica got was dismissal as heather proceeded to pay for her clothes.  
…..  
The next day veronica was invited to a sleepover at heather’s house. She looked around at the girls who were already drunk with a mix of amusement and shock. Heather was laughing at a joke Mac had told while Duke spun a bottle. They were playing truth or dare. Somehow Veronica had forgotten that the heathers were people so seeing the girls having fun was a nice change.

The bottle landed on veronica. Duke raised a brow, “truth or dare?”

Veronica paused, “t-truth wait no dare… wait..”

Duke cut her off with a sly grin, “too late you picked dare” Veronica waited silently for Duke to pick her dare, “I dare you to go jump into Heathers pool.”

“And here I was expecting worse.” Veronica gave Duke a wide grin.

“Whatever” Duke rolled her eyes, holding back a smile. 

Veronica got up looking over to McNamara, “hey mac should i do a cannonball?” the girl laughed and nodded vigorously. Veronica quickly made her way over to the diving board looking over into the water. 

The moon reflected softly over the pool as the water began to ripple. Leaves from a tree floating around peacefully. Veronica took a deep breath and jumped in making sure to pinch her nose with her hands. The water splashing as she came to the surface. Veronica looked up at the sky. It was a clear night meaning veronica could see every twinkly star that was in the sky.

“You guys should hop in its a good view.” Veronica teased beginning to swim while laying on her back. Heather chuckled at her before two of the heathers jumped in after taking off their pj’s. Duke looked at the others cautiously before sitting by the pool. The four of them were lounging about.

If this is how the heathers spent their time veronica would gladly go about her senior year. Then mac looked up at the other girls, “so are we going to kurt and rams party?”

“Depends,” heather said lazily, “we do have that Remington party soon.” 

Mac nodds, “i heard it's supposed to be a few days after Remington.”

Heather sighs, “I guess we can go then. After all, all the popular kids are gonna be there.”

They sit in silence before McNamara asks, “So are you gonna go to Remington with us veronica?”

Veronica nods unmovingly as she floats around, “if heather’s cool with it.” Mac looks over to Heather who nods in approval.


	2. heathers not such a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demetrious is my new beta reader so thank her for fixing all my dumb mistakes lol.
> 
> hope yall enjoy the chapter :)

Life with the heathers had been a breeze, jocks stopped slapping her lunch trays, guys hit on her, and the students parted as she walked down the halls with the most popular girls at school. Veronica stopped at her locker putting her books from the previous class in and taking out the books she needed for her next one. 

There's a tap on her locker door, she finishes grabbing her books before closing it. In Front of her is Jason Dean. She take a step back heasently

“JD.”

“Veronica,” he says with a smile. “How has life as a Heather been treating you?”

Veronicas brows furrow, why is he asking? She doesn't even know him. “It's been fine.” she lets out a sigh this clearly not being the answer he was looking for. “Why do you ask?”

“You don't seem like the kind of girl who would hang out with them.” he gives Veronica an amused look. “You are too good for them.” 

Veronica scoffs. “And what do you know about me? That I talked to you once in the cafeteria?” Veronica jumps as a hand is placed on her shoulder, she looks back to see Heather standing behind her.

“You heard her Jesse James, get lost.” Jason scowls at Heather who has a shit eating grin on her face. Veronica watching JD walk away before looking over to Heather.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, you're a Heather now after all Veronica.”

The two girls walk to their next class, english. Something Veronica hadn't noticed before joining the heathers was how many classes she shared with the group. Veronica sat down behind Heather, the girl occasionally looking back at her to chat. The rest of the day went by like a breeze. 

Being a Heather wasn't perfect, the other girls throwing jabs at her and each other but it was fun. Not something she had expected.

Veronica grabbed her backpack stuffing books and papers into it when someone tapped her shoulder. “Veronica Sawyer.” Veronica let out a sigh of relief when she saw Heather.

“Yes Heather?”

“Were going to the mall.” Heather said plainly looking Veronica up and down. 

“We just went to the-”

Heather cut her off giving her a look that begged to say ‘and’ in the most sarcastic voice she could muster, “we all did, but this is just us.” 

Veronica nodded to Heather confused as to why just the two of them were just going. Veronica slung her backpack onto one arm before closing her locker she might as well wait till they reach Chandler's car to ask.

Once the two reached her car heather waved to the other two girls who go into Duke's jeep. She looked over to Veronica raising a brow. “What?”

Veronica was just as confused, “what?”

“You clearly want to ask me something.” Heather tapped her thumbs on her steering wheel.

“Well i wanted to know why mac and duke weren't coming with us, mac loves shopping.” veronica sat down in the passenger seat of Heather's car.

Heather shrugged, “well i haven't exactly gotten the chance to get to know you.” 

Veronica snorted, “so this is some bonding crap.”

“Cut the crap Sawyer.” 

Veronica could tell that despite the bitchy tone there was a slight smile on Heather’s face. “As you wish your highness.”

Heather let out a chuckle before starting the car and driving off. Veronica just didn't get Heather. 

…..

Veronica and Heather enter the food court section of the mall looking at their food options. “There's pizza but it's probably no good.” Heather turns to look at Veronica. 

Veronica nods pointing over to a deli, “We could try that?” Heather turns to where Veronica had pointed.

“Looks less run down than the pizza place,” Heather sighs, “normally mac gets our food, i've never actually bothered with the food court.”

Veronica nodded yet again, “so your servants get you your food?”

“Oh please Veronica they are my friends.” heathers eyes narrow in a playful manner. “And so are you so go get me some food.” 

Veronica laughs throwing out as many ‘at your service’ and ‘yes you’re majesty’ as she could before she was out of earshot. While she ordered food for the two she turned back to see heather sitting at a table looking at her. (a smile on her face)

It was odd seeing Heather so content. Unless Heather was drunk her guard was up constantly even around Mac and Duke and it was beyond Veronica as to why this was the case. Veronica’s curiosity usually put her in places she shouldn't be, that being said she knew she was going to try and figure Heather Chandler out. Veronica sat down handing Heather a soft drink and a sub sandwich setting a similar meal in front of herself. 

“So if i'm your friend does that mean i can ask you questions?”

Heather looked up from her meal, “what?”

“I said-” Veronica was cut off as Heather waved her hand dismissively.

“I heard what you said,” she sighs, “but why?”

“You said we were friends, I want to get to know you better. See what makes Heather Chandler tic” veronica waves her hands about enthusiastically to get her point across.

Chandler laughs, “well then choose your next words wisely.”

Veronica nods, “favorite snack?”

“Corn nuts”

“Oh come on, those things are gross,” Veronica points her finger to her mouth pretending to gag.

“They're not that bad.” Heather rolls her eyes, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

“Favorite color.”

“You see how i dress.”

“But I asked you.” 

Heather sighs, “red, but you know that was a stupid question.”

Veronica nods, “i know, but i want to hear it from you.”

Heather scoof’s, “whatever.”

“Why are you a Heather?”, Veronica leans back in her chair crossing her arms.

Heather huffs, “what do you mean why am i a Heather,” Heather sets down her food, narrowing her eyes at veronica. “I'm a Heather because I can be, I'm the most popular girl at this damn school, I have power.” Heather watches Veronica raise a brow.

“And does that make you happy?”

Heather rolls her eyes, “what do you think Sawyer, I’m above everyone!”

“But does that make you happy?”

Heather falters, what was Veronica trying to get at. Letting out a groan, Heather sat down crossing her arms to think about what Veronica's problem was. The thought couldn't be stopped from crossing her mind, was she happy as a Heather? Sure she had power but her only real friends were the Heathers. And really all she did was boss them around like the rest of the school. Heather pushed her food aside, resting her arms on the table in defeat “I suppose not.”

“So you do have a soul,” Veronica chuckled a smile on her face that quickly vanished as her joke fell flat. “S-sorry Heather.” Heather waved her hand in dismissal yet again.

“It's whatever, tell me something Veronica?”

Veronica lets out a hum in question.

“Why are you part of the Heathers?”

Veronica sits up now looking at Heather, “well if i'm being honest i wanted protection at first,” Veronica pauses, “but now i honestly enjoy it, not the bullying of course that sucks but i enjoy hanging out with you guys after school and being friends.”

“You like being my friend?” Heather asks, rolling her eyes and very badly holding back a smile.

Veronica nods, “yea i do.”

Heather and Veronica finish their food chatting as they walk around the mall a bit more before the two leave, “you know what Sawyer?” Heather chuckles, “for a former no-body you sure do know how to have a good time.”

Veronica chuckles noticing the way Heather smiles, “thanks, we should hang out after school more often.” 

Heather nods in approval, “yea we should.”

…..

Her hair was smooth and shiny framing her face perfectly in the way it curled. Veronica sat behind heather Chandler in all of her glory. Perfectly pristine, strong as teflon, bit more than a shark when she was provoked. God i can't believe i’m drooling over Heather - Fucking - Chandler 

Veronica shook her head taking her focus off of the blonde. She had other things she needed to worry about, not the way Heather's nose crinkled when she laughed, and certainly not the way she smiled when Veronica talked to her. God, I sound like such a pillowcase Veronica thought. No, she had more important things to worry about.

Like Jason Dean, the new kid who kept flirting with her and pissing off the mythic bitch Chandler herself. Sure the guy was charming but after the fight he had with Kurt and Ram she was gonna keep her distance.

I mean who brings a gun to school anyways?

Veronica sighed. Why was her school like this? Psycho boys with guns, jocks who harassed and bullied other students, and the Heathers. She wished she was at any other school besides westerburg. Then again who would protect her best friend since she was little, betty, from jocks. After all, being one of Heather Chandlers' minions had its perks.

Minions didn't seem right any more… After hanging out with them she realized they really did care for each other. 

And after hanging out with Chandler the other day she learned the girl did have a heart. Heather didn't exactly enjoy her ‘perfect’ status. She wasn't sure why Heather felt the need to guard herself against her friends but she’d try and help the girl.

Veronica looked down at her paper letting out a sigh, right she had a test to take. She could think about her feelings later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Demetrious, you dork :)


End file.
